english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
René Auberjonois
René Murat Auberjonois (born June 1, 1940) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1991) - Additional Voices *Adventures from the Book of Virtues (1997) - Gentleman (ep10), Nathaniel (ep10) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2007) - Gan Jin Leader (ep11), Mechanist, Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2015) - Ebony Maw, World Leader#1 (ep52) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Dr. March *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Azmuth, Galvan Security Officer (ep4), Intellectuary (ep19), Additional Voices *Bruno the Kid (1997) - Leonard DaLinguini (ep22) *Challenge of the GoBots (1985) - Doctor Braxis *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Chef Louie (ep32) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Renard Dumont *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1994) - Chef Louis (ep30) *Disney's The Replacements (2007) - Additional Voices *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - McChripy (ep39) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Peter Venkman (ep27) *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2001-2003) - Desaad (ep27), Galius, Ganthet (ep5), Kanjar-Ro *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Leonard McLeish, Professor Schmierkankle (ep44) *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Apeman#2 (ep5), Hornswiggle (ep5) *Richie Rich (1996) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1994) - Jonathan (ep56) *Snorks (1987) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *The Further Adventures of SuperTed (1989) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1991) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians (1985) - Desaad *The Wild Thornberrys (2000) - Merrick Dash (ep69) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1991) - Additional Voices *Young Justice (2010) - Mark Desmond 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) - Dithering *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) - Alphonse LaFleur *Disney's Tarzan & Jane (2002) - Renard Dumont *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Butler *Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story (2005) - Additional Voices *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) - Chef Louis 'Movies' *Cats Don't Dance (1997) - Flanigan *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) - Concierge *The Last Unicorn (1982) - Guard to Red Bull's Lair *The Little Mermaid (1989) - Chef Louis 'TV Specials' *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Stranger *Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix (2011) - Saladin *Winx Club: The Battle for Magix (2011) - Saladin *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Saladin Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Professor Genius *The Cat Returns (2003) - Natori Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *The Princess Diaries (2001) - Philippe Renaldi Video Games 'Video Games' *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Azmuth *Blood Omen 2 (2002) - Janos Audron, The Beast *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Janos Audron *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Pomfrey *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Janos Audron Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (61) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2015. Category:American Voice Actors